


Dragon Queen meet the Queen of the Iron Islands

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Yara, Cause I want the unsullied to make Theon feel better about himself, F/F, Femslash (mentioned), Nervous Theon, One Shot, Past Abuse, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yara believed Euron had a good plan, and heads to try to seduce the dragon queen herself.  It doesn't hurt that maybe being around the unsullied, maybe seeing that they are tough and warriors even after they have been castrated, will be good for Theon's morale too.</p><p>I wrote this before the episode 6.7 and let me say... I am giddy where it is going. :D  Just a little one shot that really was only written because I'd love if Theon got there and was made to feel better because he's just surrounded by other dudes that have been castrated.  Had to get the fluffy bunny out so I can go back to my Thramsay :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Queen meet the Queen of the Iron Islands

            The soldiers dragged the two people in, and Daenerys was surprised to see it was a man and woman before they were shoved to the ground.

            Yara climbed to her feet, her hand coming across her face to wipe her bloody mouth before she threw her shoulders back and met Daenerys’ eyes.  At her side Theon stayed cowered on the floor where they had thrown him and she risked a glance down at him, trying to tell if he was able to stand up.

            Her eyes darted up to the blonde again, her attention being caught for a few seconds as she grinned, but looked back down to Theon and snarled out, “Get up.”

            He glanced at her, searching out her eyes, before he nodded and climbed to his feet.  He was taller than her, or at least he had been, but cowering next to her he looked small.  She looked back to Daenerys and tilted her head.  “Not exactly a warm welcome.”

            Out of the corner of her eye she saw Theon cringe at her tone, but she stood behind it.  They had come to negotiate and had been thrown into a cell, their men detained.  When she had tried to force past it she had been beat back, all while Theon cowered at her feet and covered his head.  Not the time for it now then.

            “You come into my city and tell me what to do and I’m the one in the wrong.”  Daenerys stepped a few steps closer to them and Yara watched her glance at Theon before looking back to her and her face was not friendly.  “I’m not overly fond of messages from Westeros, as you may have heard.”

            “I am Yara Greyjoy.  I am from Pyke.  You will find no love for the lords of Westeros from me.”

            Daenerys looked to her advisor and seemed to get a positive response because she raised an eyebrow at her, “And what do you come to me for?”

            “I have ships.  I heard you need them.  I thought we could... work something out.”

            Daenerys nodded at that, like she was thinking about it and moved closer, though her eyes seemed to be for Theon.  Yara tensed up, glancing at her brother and hoping he would catch the idea that he should straighten up.

            “I’m not sure what you have heard about how I run my people, but I can clearly tell from the shape of your... servant, that we may not see eye to eye.”

            Before Yara could say anything her advisor, a dwarf that she had heard was a Lannister stepped forward.  “That isn’t her servant, it’s her brother.”  The man moved directly in front of her brother and from the way he glanced up at him and flinched she was sure that they had met before.  She turned to watch how it would go.  “Theon Greyjoy, isn’t it?”

            Silence stretched in the room when all her brother did was hunch his shoulders and she turned towards him, “Theon, answer him.”

            “Yes.” It was whimpered out, and he immediately looked to her for approval.

            She closed her eyes for a second, frustrated.  Her brother was making progress but this wasn’t what she needed from him.  Tyrion was talking before she could do anything.

            “We met at winterfell while you were still a ward there.”  Tyrion was trying to meet his eyes, but her brother was staring at his shoes now, and Tyrion frowned.  “I imagine you remember me.”  More silence and Tyrion snapped out, “If you can’t bring yourself to talk to a dwarf-”

            Yara jumped in, watching her brother try to move behind her.  “It's not that.  He... He has been a prisoner of the Boltons for a few years.  He’s just...”  The words wouldn’t come because she wasn’t sure what her brother just was.

            Tyrion’s eyes widened a little, “He’s the one the Bolton bastard had?  I’ve heard stories.”  He eyed her brother, “It looks like they may have been true.”

            In all of it Daenerys had nearly been forgotten and she stepped forward, “Let me see him.”

            Yara grabbed his arm and shoved him forward.  His eyes found her and she nodded at the dragon queen.  Theon shuffled forwards and lowered his head, though he forced out, “M’lady.”

            Daenerys eyed him for a moment before her cold look turned towards Yara, “And I suppose you plan on me wedding your brother, yes?”

            Theon made a choked noise at that but didn’t move, since he had been ordered there, but it was drowned out by Yara scoffing.  “No, my brother isn’t marrying anyone.”

            “He couldn’t give an heir anyways, the whispers say that Ramsay castrated him.”  Yara whipped her head to the newcomer, almost without realizing it she grabbed Theon’s arm and pulled him closer to her, wanting to protect him.

            “Who are you?  How do you know this?”

            “Varys.  I hear things.  It is true then?  No need to be shy, you’re in good company here.”

            Yara looked from him to Daenerys, not sure what she expected to find there.  Possibly that it had hurt them, her and her brother were supposed to stand strong, and he wasn’t exactly holding up his side of the bargain.  She didn’t expect the woman’s face to have softened as she looked at her brother. 

            She reached out to touch Theon and he flinched, but didn’t move away.  Daenerys touched his chin, tilting his head up until he was looking at her face.  Theon made a quick motion to Yara with his hand, like he wanted to hold hers.  Yara didn’t give that to him but lifted her hand to touch his arm, letting him know that she was still there.

            “I had brothers once.”  She used the hold to tilt Theon’s face so she could look at him better, “And one of them used me like a tool to get what he wanted, I never believed that brothers and sisters could be anything other than weapons each other might wield.”  She let him go and looked to Yara, “Do you know what the unsullied are?”

            “Your army, yes.”

            “They are all castrated.  No one here cares.  They are still warriors, they are still men.”  Yara saw Theon look up out of the corner of her eye, looking interested in what was being said.  Yara quickly turned her attention back to her as she spoke again.  “Do you know what _Valar Morghulis_ means?”

            Yara rolled her shoulders.  She didn’t, and she sensed she was supposed to look dumb.  She set her feet farther apart and looked straight into Daenerys’ eyes, refusing to be cowed. “No.”

            Daenerys smiled at that, tilting her head.  “A man would have said he did, made some excuse, anything other than simply admit that he didn’t know.” The blonde queen smiled, “It means all men must die.  What do you think of that?”

            Theon had moved closer to her and she saw that his head was tilted up, his hands loose at his side instead of wringing and the fact that he was doing so well gave her the strength to answer truthfully.  “I think that I am not a man, so I should not fear it.”

            The dark skinned woman next to Daenerys who had remained stoic broke into a grin at that, glancing at her queen, who met the look with her own grin.  “Alright, Yara Greyjoy.  I think that we have things to talk about.”  She glanced at Theon, “Perhaps I can have them bring your brother to a room, get him something to eat, while we talk?”

            Theon made a distressed sound, and Yara was torn.  She wanted to follow the dragon queen, wanted to discuss with her, maybe wanted to convince her that two queens were better than one and maybe even find out what her lips tasted like but her attention turned to her brother.  “He is... usually he stays with me.”  She licked her lips as she looked at him, willing him to be able to do this.

            “You care much about your brother.”

            Yara’s eyes darted to the queen’s, “Of course I do.”

            “He will be safe here, I give my word.” 

            One of the soldiers stepped forward to her brother, and she moved quickly between them, her hand going to her sword.  The man only gave her a small smile, before he looked to Daenerys.  “I will take him to meet some of the unsullied, I think he would like that.”  His eyes turned towards Yara, “I promise you, your brother will be safe with me.”  He threw an arm around Theon’s shoulders and turned his attention to him, “You will fit in well, better than you think.”

            Theon didn’t protest when he was led away, glancing back once at Yara, but the man was talking low to him and whatever he was saying seemed to relax her brother.  Before they left the room she even watched him nod quickly, the tension easing from his shoulders. She would find out later what it was about.

            All that was left was her and the queen and she nodded as the queen indicated where they could go talk.  Daenerys went first and Yara felt a grin pull across her face as she watched her ass as they walked away.  This, this could work out well.


End file.
